Be My Juliet! Be My Romeo!
by TessB114
Summary: Team Austin go on holidays all together by themselves. Austin likes Ally and Ally likes Austin. But will they ever get the courage to tell each other what they feel for each other and end up like Romeo & Juliet? Give it a try guys! xoxo (later on I might pout some M ratting so you're aware ;) )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Planning.

**A.N: Hi guys! I just started that new story! Actually I've been thinking about it but never really know what to write until I went on holidays with some friends of I.I also have two oder stories I need to end but right now I don't have any idea so… I promise I'll try to finish them but for now I hope you'll enjoy! Love you! xoxox**

Austin's POV:

Today was the day. I, Austin Monica Moon was finally going on holidays with my friends! Actually, I've been planning on doing it for a while but my parents said I needed first to improve school and then maybe… And after a whole year of torture, I finally made it! I ended my year with straight B's'! As soon as I get the results, I ran to Ally, my best friend, and told her we were going on holidays all together! Then I went running back home and gave the paper to my parents. They thought when I told them that I was lying or something which kinda hurt that my own family wouldn't believe I have good marks… When I showed them the paper, my mom started jumping all around the room saying how she was proud of me and blah, blah, blah… we registered the hotel just then where we will be staying at with the guys.

Ally's POV:

I couldn't believe it! Austin made it! When he announced me it I thought it was some kind of joke because let's face it, Austin isn't really the best student I know… But after I put on my special face that says 'Really?' in a sort of concerned look, Austin showed me his grades and I couldn't believe! I literally jumped in his arms as soon as I proceeded the information. After telling Dez and Trish, we all decided to go back home, tell our parents about it and start packing since we had decided to leave on Sunday, early in the morning.

I was packing my stuffs when I heard 2 knocks at my window. I went to where the sound came from and to my big surprise, it was none other than my best friend. I opened the window for him to come in and by now you might as well already guess who that was but just in case, it was the one and only, the great Austin M. Moon, secretly crush for 2 weeks, but I'll explain later why.

Austin's POV:

As soon as I finished packing my suitcase, I decided I'll go check on my crush… wait umh… scratch that… I meant my long time go partner and more important, my best friend Ally Dawson. Ok well I do have a crush on her but not for so long actually maybe just like 2 weeks ago? Anyway, I was walking to Ally's house and I was about to knock at her front door when I decided to do something not expecting at all. I started to climb the tree just in front of her window when I realized it was much more difficult than I thought at first. I took like a good 5 minutes to climb than stupid tree and when I finally was sure I wasn't going to fall from it, I knocked at her window. I was really proud of my idea because it made me think of Romeo & Juliet. How he would go to the window and tell her he loves her and all! Ally was my Juliet!

-'Austin?! What the hell are you doin' here? It's late! And you do know there is a front door where you can ring and I could of gone downstairs to open you! Imagine you would fell! You could of have broken something or worse kill yourself! Do you ever think what I'll become without you?! –she said as soon as I came inside and then started to punch me slightly in the arm.

-Whoa! Ally calm down –I took her hands between mines to prevent any other punch- it's ok and I think about you and I'll never leave you, no matter what! I promise! And it's not that late! It is only 10 pm… I just wanted to check on you, to see if everything was ok.

-Oh… Well anyway you shouldn't have climbed this tree! –she said calming a bit now- and that's sweet of you saying that-she gives me that special smile saying it was sweet (it's funny how we can talk just by our smiles!)

-So… is everything ok?

-Yes! Everything is fine! Super excited to go on that trip with all of my best friends!

-I know right! '

She came closer to me and hugged me tightly! I can't help but smile like a complete idiot every time we touch! It's like a billion of fireworks in every place she touches me! I feel so lucky to have her, I'm only a bit sad we couldn't be more than just friends… There is no way she likes me this way… But maybe during this trip I can make her change her mind? I hope so! Cause she's Juliet and I wish I can be her Romeo.

**End Chapter 1! **

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think about it in reviews! I planned on posting chapter 2 on this week so no worries, I won't take a month to update! Love you all!**

**Do not own Austin & Ally or Romeo & Juliet. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 1J Day

**A.N : Hey guys ! As promise, I'm posting the 2****nd**** chapter! Hope you'll enjoy! xoxox**

Ally's POV:

Last night, Austin left 2 hours later because his mom wanted him home before midnight. During the time he was here, we just talked, laughed and watched a movie. I don't really remember what movie it was cause I fell asleep after 10 minutes of the movie on Austin's laps. Before leaving, I felt being carried to my bed which woke me up. He kissed my forehead as a good night and left by the window, just as Romeo leaving his Juliet.

I get out of bed after remembering everything about what happened last night and decided to take a quick shower before going to Sonic Boom for last day of work before my 1 month holiday. After showering, I decided I will straighten my hair and put on some makeup and wear the dress Trish forced me to buy 2 days ago. It was a dark yellow dress without straps and going skinny up my tights and falling just before my knees. I put on my white ballerinas and went down stairs to have a small breakfast. Before leaving I grabbed my purse and an apple just in case along with my bottle of water and keys and left a note to my dad telling him where I went.

Austin's POV:

Watching the movie, I was trying to picture us, Ally and I, as Romeo and Juliet. I totally can picture it! I mean only if she had feeling for me… But she fell asleep in my laps and I couldn't help but grin. Everything was so perfect, well until I had to leave. I went home, and fell asleep, thinking of Ally.

The next morning, I woke up and decided to go see Ally. I took a short shower and get dressed with black skinny ripped jeans and a blue shirt after making my hair look right. I went downstairs and eat the pancakes my mom made for me as a reward for my good grades. I grabbed my car keys and headed to Sonic Boom.

Just as I entered, I saw Ally standing behind the counter, writing on her songbook.

-'Hey Ally…! Whoa! (I just looked stunned by her gorgeousness)Umh… sorry… You look beautiful!

-Umh… Thanks? You look good yourself too. (she smiles a bit confused) So, what's up? What are you doing here?

-Nothing, just checking on you. What about you?

-You know, just working at Sonic Boom before going on holidays with my best friend!

-Great! Have you already packed everything? Oh and I had fun last night by the way!

-Yep! And me too! Austin, there's a lot costumers coming but I end my shift in 2 hours so just come by then (smile. Oh god I will end up melting if she keeps smiling at me that way!)

-Oh I can just stay here and help you if you want! And don't worry! It doesn't bother me at all! Anything for you Als!

-Aww! Thank you that's really sweet from you!'

She came over me and hugged me. To be honest we stayed this way a good 2 minutes but then she pulls apart and I wished she didn't cause than she started helping some random costumers here and there, making my Ally run all around the store. End being the gentleman I am, I decided I would help her with the stuffs too high to be reached for her and bring heavy things to the places she asked me to and eventually being the cashier.

Ally's POV:

That was really sweet from Austin, even if this doesn't surprise me, he is always so nice and protective and charming with everyone! Earlier, when he came in, his mouth was open when he saw me, which to be honest makes me happy and laugh at his state. It wasn't like I was that beautiful… But whatever, Austin now was helping me running the store and we finished everything just in time. We closed the store and decided to go to the mall and have something to eat before going find there other friends that hadn't given any sign of life since last afternoon.

We almost did every store of the mall, asking if anyone had seen Trish or Dez but nothing. Austin and I decided for the billion times to call them but still no answer. I was starting to get worry and I think Austin saw it cause he took my hand and we went to Dez's house. 'Come on Ally! I don't think something bad happened to them! Trish is too fighty to get caught and no one will like have Dez kidnapped! I'm the only one that can handle him when he is going crazy!' That comment made me laugh and realized that it might be true. 'Okay, so let's go check out on them wherever they are!'

We arrived at Dez's and waited for his mom to come. During it, I realized that Austin and I were still holding hands which made me a bit nervous and happy at the same time. Just then, Austin saw I was looking at our hands and removed his from mine. 'Oh! Umh… Sorry Als! I forgot!', 'Oh it's ok Austin!'. I smiled at him even if I was a bit disappointed at the loss of his heat in my hand.

Austin's POV:

I felt a bit awkward noticing that I was still holding Ally's hand but I just forgot about it! I mean, it just felt so perfect how our hands collide! Dez's mom opens the door and smiled at us! 'Oh! Hey you 2! How are you both doing?', 'Hi Mrs.D! We just came here to know if you knew where is Dez?', 'He is in his room why?',' Really? Can we go see him Mrs? ',' Of course Ally! And you too Austin! Come in!',' Thank you!'

We came in and went straight to Dez's bedroom. He was on the floor not moving. I went over him and shake him a bit calling his name which returned me a groan from him. He finally woke up and gave a glare.

-'Hey buddy! What are you doing lying on the floor at 1 pm?

-Nothing just getting rest. Since we are going to take the plane tomorrow at 4 in the morning I need to sleep more before and also because of the changing time.

-Austin? What is he talking about? I thought we were staying In the US for the holidays? (oops! That was supposed to be a surprise! I told her we were going to Los Angeles for holidays but actually we are going to Puerto Rico! But I wanted to make it a surprise for her! Geez Dez!)

-Umh… Yes we are! But in the Us there is time difference between Miami and Los Angeles right?

-Oh yeah right! (phew!) Ok then! Do you know where Trish is?

-Yep, she is doing the same thing as I am!

-But doesn't she have a job or something? (I asked but already knowing the answer)

-No Aus, they fired her yesterday… Well Dez, we are going to let you sleep and see you tomorrow ate the airport!

-Bye guys!(and with that he just fell back to sleep)'

Ally and I said also our goodbye's when I drop her off at her home saying we'll do the same as them and meet at 3 at the airport.

Today was a great day I had the chance to spend with my wonderful Ally!

**End chapter 2!**

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know in some reviews please! **

**I'll post the 3****rd**** chapter next week since I'll be back from home from holidays and it will be easier!**

**Love you all! xoxox**

**I don't own Austin & Ally and Romeo & Juliet**

_P.S: Have you watched the new video from R5?! I loved it! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flight

**A.N: Hey! So here is the 3rd chapter! Hope you'll enjoy! Love ya! Xoxox**

**Oh and to answer the question from a review, I focus just on the Romeo & Juliet love story, because of its strength ;) **

Ally's POV:

Today was the day! I was finally going on holidays with my best friends and more important, with Austin! I remember I have to tell you how I noticed I had a crush on him but I will later on . Anyway, right now my alarm just rang 2am so I went straight to my bathroom to get ready for the best month of my life. I decided I would take a small shower and live my hair straight as yesterday. I put some light makeup with a bit of eyeliner and some fragrance Austin bought me for last Christmas. I chose a long dress for the flight and a pair of blue platforms I bought just for the occasion. The dress I chose was color cream and with small straps. It goes straight and The thing I love about it is that when I walk, it doesn't bother me. I put my necklace Trish gave me also on Christmas and the hand bag Dez got me. As soon as I checked I had everything for the trip, I went downstairs with my suitcase only to find my dad standing in the leaving room.

'Hey honey! Are you ready to go?'

'Ready as I'll never be! Dad by the way, can I have some money for my trip?'

'Ally, I have even better!' he came closer to me with a small box and I opened it just to find my first credit card ever and note saying I had 500$ in it!

'Oh my god! Dad! You didn't had to! Only 150$ would be enough!'

'Ally, you deserve it! It's for all your work in Sonic Boom and for the help you give every day!'

'Aww! Thanks dad! That's really sweet! And I promise I won't use it all at once!' I said seeing that my dad was about to tell something like that.

'Good! So, should we get going? Are you sure you have everything? Passport, first aid kit, umberella, swimsuit… '

'Yes dad, I am! I'm ready to go!' As soon as I said that, I heard my phone bip and saw the message was from none other than the Austin Moon.

(Austin-**bold **; Ally-_italic_)

**-Hey Alls! Ready for the summer of your life? **

_-Ready! I really can't wait! I even got a credit card from my dad!_

**-Really?! That's awesome! Sorry I got to go, my mom is crying another time… She don't want her "baby" to leave…**

**-**_Awww! That's so cute! Ok then! See you at the airport! Xoxox_

**-Sure thing! See ya there Alls! **

Austin's POV:

I couldn't wait! I had to text her! I couldn't resist it! Even if my mom was still freaking at the fact I was going on vacation without her, I couldn't stop the urge to talk to my beautiful Ally.

We only talked for a few minutes thoughts cause my mom started again her craziness saying that once I'll be far from her I wouldn't want to come back to her… I just wanted to tell her "Mom I'm 17! I can't leave without you! And do you really think I'm that kind of boy!" She just drives me crazy sometimes, but she is my mom and I love her.

I went over the car after another good 10 minutes of talking to her, and my dad drove me finally to the airport where I was supposed to meet all of my best friends.

Once I arrived, Dez and Trish were already there, fighting, as always. I went to them and hugged Trish and we did our special 'What up' handshake with Dez. Just then, I turned over to say 'Hi' to both of their parents when I saw her. She was shining like an angel. Ok maybe it was because of the sun that was coming up from behind her but I can assure you it looked like she had hollow. My angel. She had a long dress that covered her foots. When she saw me, she gave me that special smile that makes my heart melt every time. Ok right now I might sound really cheesy but that's her effect on me. A few seconds later, I realized I had my mouth open and I was staring at her… Good job Austin! Ally was already giggling at me but I fast recovered and said 'Hello young lady! Are you ready to go to paradise?' 'Austin we are only going to Los Angeles but anyway, yes, yes I am sir!' she answered with a bright smile.

We said our goodbye's to our family and all went luggage in hand to check-in. I was holding Ally's luggage and to be honest, they were pretty heavy! 'Gosh! Ally what are you bringing! This is heavy!' 'I know! I'm just not a good person to pack minimum… I always bring a lot so I'm sure I have everything!' than Trish spoke to support Ally cause I could see that Dez was having trouble holding Trish's 'She's right! You never know what could happen!' 'Alright, alright! You win! But they are still heavy' I answered. Ally gave me a small smile and tried to take back her bags but I took them away from her and winked at her saying it was ok.

1 hour have gone by and it finally was time to board in. The seats were 2 rows of 4 seats so we all get to sit next to each other but because Ally and I wanted to see the plane goes up, we were sitting this way from corridor to window: Dez - Trish - Ally - I.

As the plane was starting to go faster, I felt a hand grab mine and saw that it was Ally's. I looked at her and smiled at her saying that everything was going to be ok. She relaxes a bit, smiling back at me but still holding my hand and we both watched as the plane took off.

Ally's POV:

This was really sweet from Austin. During the takeoff he hold my hand tightly to make me feel safe which totally work! I always feel way calmer when Austin is around, I don't really know why but I just the flight we played the 4 of us at the different card games, Trish and I looked at magasines and gossiped about the things we saw in them, and we also watched a movie from the small TV's. You know, the ones in front of every sit, well we decided to watch first a comedy so we watched The Hangover. We laughed and sometimes to loud which caused some glares from other people in the flight. As the movie finished, Dez and Trish were asleep so Austin and I decided to watch something else. Austin chose and we watched Romeo & Juliet, the one with Leonardo Di Capprio. Every now and then I was turning myself toward Austin who was smiling and turning his head to me and smile sweetly at me.

Austin's POV:

We were watching the movie and I was pretty glad I chose this one! It was romantic and I kinda hoped that when Ally was looking at me it because she was crushing on me like I do. But whatever, every time I felt her eyes laid on me, I would turn my head and smile to her with the most living and charming smile I have and she would answer with a smile too. Every time she did the only thing I wanted was to kiss her and to be honest I had to take all my strength to stop myself of doing it. When the movie was coming to its sad end, I felt Ally coming closer and closer to me and I felt some hot tears falling on the collar of my neck. When I look over at Ally, I saw she was sobbing because now was the part where Romeo was drinking the poison to kill himself because he thought his Juliet died. I put my arm around her back and trying to calm her down by tracing small circles on her back. As soon, I felt like she stopped crying so I looked at her and she was sleeping in my arms. I started to smile goofily at myself when I realized that Dez was staring at me with a smirk on his face.

'You totally have a crush on Ally!' Dez said coming as close as he could to me so none of the girls could hear even if they were asleep.

'I don't! It's just… '

'Oh stop that right now buddy! I know you and I know that you do! That's why you wanted to come to Puerto Rico in the first place and don't tell Ally since it's her favorite place she dreamed to go.'

'Ok you're right; I do have a crush on her but please don't tell anyone!'

'Don't worry bro! You know you can trust me!'

'Yeah sure…'

'Whoa, that hurt!' he said pretending he was offended by my remark but then started giggling silently. Even if Dez is, as you know, a bit weird and in his own world, he sometimes is a really earth to earth person and talks normally.

I felt I was starting to get a bit tired so I put my head just on top of Ally's and after a few seconds, I completely dozed off.

Ally's POV:

A few hours later, the waitresses were starting to walk in every row to wake everyone up because we were about to land. I realized something was on top of my head and carefully I tried to remove my head and realized that the thing on my head was none other than Austin's head. I carefully tried to wake him up and when he finally opened one eye, he smiled at me and opened his sleepy eyes. He then started to stretch out a bit and finally said 'Hey there! How are you today?' 'I'm great thank you! What about you? Oh and we are about to land!' I sais with an excited tone. 'I'm good! What? Cool! Ok umh… Ally I need you to put on your headphones and listen to loud music! Ok?' He said looking a bit nervous and excited at the same time but really serious also. I looked at him confused but answered 'Ok? For how long?' 'I will tell you when you take them off! Oh and also, where this on your eyes and make sure you don't see anything!' 'Alright…' Just then, I did as he told me and put on music and the mask on my eyes so I couldn't see nor hear.

Austin's POV:

Phew! That was near to destroy my surprise! Even if I know Ally is doubting something, she'll never guess that we are about to land in Puerto Rico. I make sure to let know Trish and Dez that Ally was blinded and that he couldn't hear us either so she won't know what I planned.

We get out of the plane, take back our luggage and during the whole time, Trish or I was pulling Ally along so she won't fall or walk on people or whatever that could happen. Once we finally arrived in front of the poster saying 'Welcome to Puerto Rico' I decided it was the perfect moment to show Ally her surprise and take off the blind and earphones. So I put Ally just in front of it, went behind her, took off the earphones and finally the blind. She first had to get used to the tight and when she finally looked up and so it, she turned around smiling widely and jumped in my arms. I hold her tight in my arms and whispered to her ear 'Welcome to Puerto Rico Alls!'

**End chapter 3!**

**Here it goes guys! Just finished the 3****rd**** chapter! Did you liked it? What do you think will happen later? Let me know what you think about it in a review! **

**Love you! Xoxox**

**Don't own Austin & Ally or Romeo & Juliet.**

_Ps: Have you seen the Romeo&Juliet I'm talking about! I watched it like 7 times and I love it! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting ready

**Hi guys! So in this chapter, we discover this paradisiac place, and maybe some romances and more ;) ! Love ya! Xoxox**

Ally's POV:

Oh my GOD! I can't believe it! Just as Austin took off the blind I almost fainted but I decided it was better to turn around and jump into his arms. I hugged him so tight I was surprised he could still breathe. I was smiling like crazy and felt some tears on the corners of my eyes. 'OH my gosh Austin! I can't believe it! We actually are in Puerto Rico?!' 'Yep! So? Happy?' 'Happy? I'm even more than that! I'm freaking out! You're the best friend anyone dreamed of!' I think I saw Austin's face get a bit less happier but shrug it off as he said 'I'm glad! So, now we are going to head to the hotel we booked with my parents which is just in front of the sea. We each have our own room but we have the suite in the last floor so it's like a small apartment'. As he finished his sentence, I couldn't help but jump back in his arms and kiss him on the cheek which caused the both of us to blush a bit and Dez and Trish smirking at us. I actually didn't know why Austin blushed but whatever. 'Thank you Austin! You're amazing!' And with that, we all went to take a taxi and went to our hotel.

Once we finally arrived after a good 30min ride, we came in with our luggage and Austin went to register and get all the information we needed for our journey in paradise. Meanwhile, Trish and I decided to look around and saw some shops we'll go shopping later on. Dez, meanwhile, was talking to the fishes on the small aquarium near the bar. Typical Dez… Austin came back, gave us each a card to open the suite and we took the elevator. As we came out after 15 floors, Austin opened the front door and came in. As he opened it wider so we could go in too, Dez, Trish and I let fall our suitcases and bags on the floor and had our mouth wide open and the jaw probably touching the floor. The suite was huge! And by huge I mean HUGE! There was a kitchen with a bar, in front a glass table with 4 sits, at its left, there was a couch in front of a plasma TV with game box, a WII and Kinect and a DVD player. Then, there was a large corridor with 3 doors and on its opposite, near the dinner table, was another one with this time 4 doors. Behind the TV, instead of a normal wall, it was all made of glass and another table with view of the sea and the private pool was there. When we finally made ourselves inside, we realized that next to the door was another corridor leading to 2 doors. Just then, Austin came right in front of me and shake me a little to make me come back to reality. I blinked a few times and then jumped for the 3rd time today in Austin's arms. Thanks god he was strong because otherwise he would have fell on the floor. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't believe it! This is the most awesome place I've ever been in and the best thing is that I am with you!' I said. Then I realized I basically said I wanted to be alone with him so I corrected rapidly 'I mean all of you.' I said letting off of him and laughing nervously.

Austin's POV:

As I saw the expression of everyone, I was pretty happy of having kept all that money I had with all my gigs and concerts… Even I was pretty shocked because let's face it, that apartment was awesome! I even get to have hugs from Ally and a kiss on the cheek! But I still had to visit so I decided to do the guide and show them. 'Okay guys, let's visit! So in the corridor at your left are 2 bedrooms with one bathroom and so I think Trish and Dez you'll be good on this side!' 'Why?' asked Trish looking suspiciously at me 'Go see it and you'll know why' I said with a smile and a small laugh. As they headed over there, I heard Trish scream and Ally ran over her just to see that she was inside her room and as I said it was the best for her, it was. Her room was huge with a king-size bed a plasma TV and a huge sliding door that leaded to the dressing already packed with some clothes given by the hotel (_I don't think a hotel can do this but just imagine it exists __ )._

Trish's POV:

As I entered the room I couldn't help the small scream. That room was my dreamed room! There was a huge dressing a, huge bed, a huge TV, and deco was just… me! All pink/black-zebra printed, a small balcony with a table and the sea view. As I opened the closet, I almost fell on the floor. There were clothes! My type of clothes! I turned myself to Austin and asked 'How is THAT possible? How do they know me so well and made a room just for me with clothes and etc…? ' 'As I booked, there was an option that was to personify the apartment and it wasn't that much expensive so I decided to take it. So we each have our own room personalized the way we like! Just look a bit around here and you'll find other things that might interest you!'. So I said as he told me and started looking around just to find some accessories pretty cute, a list of shops that needed someone to work in for a few days to make money and the list of shops in town. I didn't even realized that Austin and Ally had exit the room but right now I couldn't care less because I was in paradise and also exhausted so I went over the best bed ever and fell on it just to fall turn on the TV until I'll fell asleep.

Dez's POV:

I heard Trish's scream but it wasn't that important right now. My room was da best! There were things to film whatever I'd like, a convention of Cinema and planning and in the wardrobe a full collection of suspenders! The room was even better than my own even if there wasn't a parrot here… Wait! There is! YAY!

Ally's POV:

We walked with Austin toward Dez's room and tried to talk to him but he was just running all around like a child that just opened his Christmas gift. He didn't even notice we were talking to him or that we were even here. So Austin took my hand and led me to the corridor opposite of this one. I was quite shocked he was holding my hand but I let it go. He opened the door and again, my jaw fell on the floor. The room was white painted with a horizontal red strap on every wall. Near the balcony was a keyboard and between the two door-windows that led to the balcony was the double bed with loads of pillows which all looked really comfy. There was also a huge dressing room with music notes drawn in the sliding doors. Opposite of the keyboard, near the door we were standing at, was a small bookshelf with some books I guess Austin ordered for me, and a second door was on my right but I guess it led to the bathroom. I realized that Austin was looking at me so I smiled, turned over to him and hugged him tightly, feeling tears rising up into my eyes. He hugged me back and when we pulled apart, we stayed looking at each other's eyes. 'Thank you so much Austin for everything. That is really sweet from you but you really shouldn't have used so much money on us'. As I ended my sentence, Austin put a finger on my lips and started leaning in. We were just centimeters apart, umh no scratch that, millimeters apart to kiss. I felt the butterflies going up my stomach, my mind was going crazy and my heart was beating so hard I was surprised he didn't hear it. And just when we were going to kiss, Trish screamed something and came inside my room which made us both jerk apart and blush really hard. 'Whoa Ally! Your room is awesome! Oh and by the way thank you so much Austin for this!' 'You're welcome Trish!' he said a bit nervous and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 'Actually guys, I was about to fell asleep when I heard on the TV that there was nightclub near here and I think we should totally go tonight! Plus, some party dresses are given in my drawer! What do you think Alls? And maybe we can find some boy tonight' she said and winked at me. I turned a bit at Austin just to see him look a bit mad and he finally said a bit cold 'Okay why not. It should be fun.' 'Okay if you guys want to… but why don't we finish visiting the apartment?' I proposed. 'Sure' Austin answered without any emotion in his voice. So we excited my room and followed Austin to the room in front of mine and which was Austin's. We could recognize it 'cause it was yellow painted with instruments a bit everywhere and a huge TV. Besides, his balcony wasn't facing the sea but the city which still looked stunning. Afterwards, we went to the corridor near the front door where 2 other doors were and in the first one was a huge recording room with everything we needed to make our own album by ourselves and in the other huge room was a spa. And by spa, I meant there were a Hammam, a Jacuzzi and a Sauna. Then, we all decided we should relax a while and in an hour or so, we would go buy food for at least a week. I headed to my room and just when I was about to come in, Austin took my hand, turned me around and kissed me on the cheek before he left almost running in his room. Meanwhile, I just stayed shocked at my door frame until I got the courage to close my door and fell on my bed.

Austin's POV:

I couldn't help it, I got jealous when Trish talked about going to a club so Ally and her could met cute guys. I mean, I bring Ally here so I can finally ask her out and so we could spend a lot of time together but I guess it wasn't going to be that way… And actually I still had in mind that almost kiss! But just as she was about to close her door, I took her hand, turned her over and kissed her on the cheek. As I did, I run back to my room which might look a bit weird but I didn't care. I just wanted to do it. As I entered my room, I laid in bed and try to relax a little bit.

Half an hour later, I woke up and since no one else was up, I went to take a quick shower and get ready for shopping. I went out my room and realized Ally was asleep in the couch. I think she woke up earlier and went over here but fell another time asleep… So I went over her and tried to wake her up. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. 'Hey sleepy head! Why aren't you in your room?' 'Oh I think I fell asleep as I was waiting for you guys to wake up' 'Oh okay. Well I am the only one awake so if you want we can both go buy the food and come back before the others wake up?' 'Sure but I'll just leave a note in case they wake before we are back' 'Okay! I'll just go take some money and wait for you at the front door.' 'Okay!' she smiled at me before going back to her room grab whatever she needed.

Ally's POV:

I went back to my room and get dressed since I already took a shower when I woke up. I pick a piece of paper and wrote we left for shopping. As I came back to the leaving room, Austin was by the room and looking at his phone. I took my handbag, left the note on the counter and went over Austin making sure I had my key-card of the apartment. We took the lift in total silence and went over the car Austin told me he rented for our journey in Puerto Rico.

During the whole ride, we both were pretty silent and unfortunately, it wasn't the peaceful one, more like the awkward one… When we parked, after a good 20min of awkwardness in the car, and went inside Walmart, Austin finally talked. 'Okay so do we split to buy everything or…?' 'I don't know, yes if you want, will go faster this way.' 'Good then if you want I do all the cold things like yoghurt, milk, cheese, meat, etcetera, and you take of the fruits and vegetables and breakfast if it's ok for you.' 'Yeah perfect! But how about the pasta and …' 'I'll do it no worries! When you're finished, we meet at the cart right here and check if we have everything for a week. Is that ok?' 'Yeah great! Then see ya later!' he smiled and turned away to buy what we needed.

An half an hour later, I finished putting in the cart everything I had to look for and so I decided to wait for Austin near it. After a few minutes, I felt like someone was looking at me but when I tried to look who that was, no one was. So I went back to my phone to text Austin if he finished taking everything when someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped around freaked and so it was a guy, with dark-brown hair, blue eyes and was like 25cm taller than I (_I'm French so I don't know the equivalent of cm in feets or inches… sorry :/ ) _. He was smiling at me so I smiled back a little. 'Hey! Sorry if I scared you. I didn't meant to. I'm Logan.' 'Umh… Hi, I'm Ally, and it's ok' I smiled a bit. He kinda looked cute and my age! But wait… why is he here? Hope Austin will be back soon! 'Are you from here?' 'No, I'm from Miami. My best friend brought other friends of us and I here for our 1st holidays together so…' 'That's awesome! I'm not from here neither, I'm from New York. I came on holidays with my parents. I actually arrived 2 days ago.' 'Cool!' 'Umh Ally, actually, I wanted to know if…' 'Hey Alls!' Austin said coming from behind and putting an arm around my waist which made my skin burn just by his touch. I didn't really understand why he had his arm there but it felt good so… 'Hi Aus! Meet Logan, he is from New York and came in holidays here with his family!' 'Hey buddy! Nice to meet you, I'm Austin!' 'Nice to meet you too! So Ally, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the beach with me sometime. We could get to know each other better…' 'Umh… That's really nice of you Logan…' I looked over Austin and felt his arm stretch as if he was mad or something… 'But can I bring my friends along? So you can meet them too! And I think that guy(I said pointing to Austin) would prefer to keep his eye on me since he is really protective' I said laughing a bit and punching him slightly on the stomach. He looked down at me, (Yes, he is taller than me… Like almost everyone but whatever…) smiled and kissed me the top of the head before saying 'Actually I am Alls because if anything happens to you, your dad will kill me and Trish will be horrible toward me and she can freak me out pretty much sometimes!' I rolled my eyes. 'Oh yeah? Not even because you care a little bit about me?' I said faking hurt 'Ha. Ha. Ha… Really funny Ally! You know I care about you more than I care about anyone, even me!' 'I know, I know!' I said smiling and squeezing the hand that was in my hip. 'Umh… Ally, you can bring them if you want… But are you guys dating or something?' Logan asked quite confused. 'Oh no! We are just best friends! He is the one I told you bring us in that awesome trip!' 'Ok great! Well here is my phone number so just call me whenever you want so we could meet! See ya soon gorgeous! Bye Austin.' He said to us with a small glare over Austin which he returned. I didn't really get why but I let it go, smiled at Logan as he was leaving and with Austin, we went over the cash register to pay our articles.

Austin's POV:

I saw Ally standing by our cart when I was walking back over there and realized that she was talking to someone, that someone was a guy, and I think that guy was FLIRTING with MY Ally?! No that is not happening! As I reached her, I decided to put my arm around her wait to try to frighten that guy but it didn't work. We talked for a while, him flirting with her every second and her not really sending it back which was cool.

As we excited the shop, we took the car and went back to the hotel and with no surprises; Trish and Dez were still sleeping. Ally and I went to the counter and decided to make pancakes with syrup since in Miami right now it is supposed to be morning and here the sun is about to go down. As the 2nd pancake was cook, we saw Dez and Trish run toward the dining table where Ally set the pancakes. As Ally was cooking them, Dez, Trish and I were eating them and I couldn't help but look at how beautiful she was. Her perfect brown hair she did a blonde tie & dye, her hazel eyes, her perfect height for me cause whenever we hug, her head fits in crouch of my neck and she can hear my heart that beats only for her… and I can keep going on and on about how perf… 'AUSTIN!' I came back to reality just to realize I was daydreaming and that Ally was trying to make me react. 'Ally, umh… sorry, I was just… thinking…' 'About what? You were smiling like an idiot!' asked Trish, her mouth still full of pancakes 'Umh… nothing! Just you know… music…' I answered feeling awkward and a slightly nervous about the fact they were all fixing me. 'Ok… well, Austin, we were saying that we could go to the beach see the sunset before we go to the nightclub Trish told us about! What do you think?' Ally asked changing the conversation even if I'm pretty sure she didn't believed the thing about music… 'Yeah great! Well let me get ready to party and we meet here in half an hour? Is that ok?' 'Yeah perfect! Trish can you come with me to my room and help me pick the perfect outfit?' 'Sure! See you later guys!' With that, Trish and Ally went to Ally's bedroom and we could hear them laughing and mumbling some things we couldn't understand. Dez and I decided will clean up a bit before getting dress so we did and head to our own room.

Ally's POV:

Half an hour later as we said, Trish and I went out of my room and joined the boys, already waiting, at the counter. I was wearing a strapless light pink dress that goes up my knees, and was skinny from up to my waist and then falls naturally. With that, Trish made me where a pair of black opened 10cm heels (_don't know if you get what I meant but you can see her nails and the top of her foot)_. I had a little bit of makeup and my hair were just picked up in a lose bun with some stripes of hair falling here and there. When I first looked at myself in the mirror, I was shocked but felt pretty. Austin turned around as he heard us coming and fell from his chair when he saw me. And when I say that, it isn't just like a metaphor. He really fell off of his chair. I tried to my laugh but as soon as Trish started laughing, I couldn't help but laugh too. He got up, blushing, but he turned to me and said 'Yeah, yeah… laugh! But you haven't seen yourself so shut up!' 'What? So I don't look pretty?' I said raising an eyebrow to play him 'What? No! That's not what I'm saying! You're gorgeous!' I stopped laughing and so did Trish 'Thank you. You don't look bad yourself' I said giving him a wink. 'Okay then, now that everyone is ready, let's go partyyy!' said Dez as he was running toward the front door. Austin extended his arm for me to take which I took gladly since with those heels, I was sure I'll end up falling and twisting my ankle. We took the elevator and went to the car Austin drove so we could see the sunset at the beach, with the best friends everyone wants.

**End Chapter 4!**

**Sooooo? What do you think about it? Is Logan gonna change Ally's feelings toward Austin? Does the nightclub be as they planned to be? Are Austin and Ally finally gonna have that kiss they almost had in here? **

**Let me know what you thought about it in a review!**

**Love you all! xoxox**

**Do not own Austin & Ally or Walmart**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sunset goes wrong!

**Hi guys! First of all I want to thank you all for those amazing reviews! You are so sweet! 3 **

**So this chapter won't be really long but some drama might happen ;) and jealousy! Love ya! Xoxox**

Austin's POV:

As we finally arrived at the beach, Dez literally jumped out of the car and in some way get rid of his shoes on the process. He started running like a child, but let's face it… he is Dez… He looked like he has never seen the beach for 1 year when we actually live in Miami and the beach is just down the road… While I laughed at Dez's foolish jumps in the sand, Ally and Trish were taking off their high heels 'cause they couldn't walk with them in the sand.

We finally all walked a bit to find the perfect spot and sat down, on a towel Ally brought so we won't get any dirt on us, to watch the sunset. As soon as we sited, Trish started making fun of Dez's socks, how they looked childish and then going on with something else but after a few minutes I lost track and looked over my left just to see that Ally was looking in the infinity of the ocean in front of us. 'What are you thinking of Alls?' 'Nothing in particular actually… Just that I am really lucky to have you! I couldn't have made it here without you! And I'm not only talking about this amazing trip' 'Ally I couldn't neither have made it without you! I…' 'Hey Ally!' I turned around at the sudden voice that came from behind us, wondering who that could be… Logan… 'Hi Logan! What are you doing here?' 'Oh just wanting to see the sunset. They told me it was gorgeous from the beach!' 'Well you can find another spot 'cause we already are here so… bye, bye!' I said, angry, before Ally could say anything. 'Don't be rude Austin! Logan, you can stay here! Come! Sit next to me!' Ally said smiling over at him and gesturing for him to sit by her side. I looked at her a bit hurt and angry but apparently she was too focused on LOGAN to notice it. 'Umh… Hello? Can you introduce or something?' asked Trish. 'Oh sure! Sorry, Trish, meet Logan. I met him today when we were shopping with Austin! His is here for holidays with his parents and he is from New York.' 'Well nice to meet you Logan! I'm Ally's best friend for as long as any of us could remember!' she said with a smile. 'Will you excuse us for a second please… I need to talk Ally a second!' said Trish as she got up and pulled Ally along. As I saw them walking a bit away so we couldn't here at them, I looked over Logan and he was CHECKING OUT MY ALLY! He then turned over me and half glared, half smirked at me as a way to tell me he was winning but I glared back at him and started talking to Dez to try to think about something else.

Ally's POV:

That was really mean from Austin! How could he say that to Logan? He just wants to be friend with us because besides his parents he doesn't know anyone! Sometimes I really don't get him. As Trish was pulling me away from the boys, I saw Logan and Austin glaring and then turn away from each other as if nothing… 'Soooooo? How couldn't you tell me you met a hot guy buying food?!' 'What? You mean Logan? He is just a guy I met today and I guess he wants friends since don't know anyone here.' 'Whoa Ally you really don't see it? Are you blind or something?' 'What is that supposed to mean? I don't get it? What happen?' I turned over Logan to see if I missed something about him but as Trish saw I really didn't get it she added 'He totally have a crush on you!' 'What?! No way! What makes you think that?' 'Oh please Ally! Don't tell me you haven't seen that look in his eyes when you told him to sit beside you! Or the way he talked about the sunset being gorgeous, basically admitting he wanted to be here only with you!' 'What? No… I don't think so!' 'Haven't you seen him checking you out?' 'You're telling nonsense Trish!' 'Why are you denying it?' 'I deny it because it's not true! Now can we go back and watch the sunset and then head to the nightclub?' 'Pff… Yeah… Ok but we're not done with that chica!' she finally said as I was walking back to sit between Austin and Logan. 'So? What were you talking about?' asked Austin as soon as I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. 'Austin, even if you're my best friend, when I walk apart to talk Trish, that means no one but us needs to know that we talked about.' I answered smiling at him and giving a small kiss on the cheek. He put on the pouted face he always does when he isn't satisfied with the answer I gave him and wants me to tell him the truth 'No Aus! Don't do me that face! It won't work this time!' 'He looked doing along his puppy dog eyes so I closed mine and said 'No I won't tell you!' 'Argh! Fine…' He finally let it go and put an arm around my wait as we always do when we are sitting next to each other. It is way more comfortable!

As the sun was going down I looked over at Logan whose hand got closer every second to mine when he finally reached it and he smiled at me sweetly. Then, I turned over Austin who was gazing at the sun and its reflection in the sea. I guess he felt my stare 'cause he turned over to me , gave me that smile I'm the only one to know and kissed the top of my head. But as soon as he did, he looked at me, then at Logan and stand up not saying anything, looking angry and hurt somehow. Then I realized Logan and I were still holding hands. Trish and Dez looked confused over Austin's fast walk back to the car and then to me. Dez somehow got what happened because he stand up really fast and ran over Austin who looked angrier at every second. I finally stand up and get out of Logan's grip so he stand up too and looked at me smiling. 'Logan… Umh, I'm sorry but I have to talk to Austin… Bye!' I run away from him, followed by Trish saying some apologies to Logan I didn't really get. As I tried to get back to Austin, Logan shouted that he'll call me later. I didn't take care of that and focused all my attention on Austin and why he looked so mad and hurt.

**End chapter 5!**

**So? Is it in next chapter they are going to tell their feelings to each other or did Logan changed Ally's mind about Austin? Maybe she'll be with Logan and leave her friendship with Austin as it is so it won't jeopardize it? Or maybe that will destroy their friendship? **

**Let me know what do you think and if you have any request on what could happen between them!**

**Love you all! xoxox**

**Do not own Austin & Ally**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Secrets revealed

**Hi guys! What's up? Ok so here is the 6****th**** chapter! I'm sorry is so short but umh… with school and everything, I have a lot to do so.. Might take some time to the 7****th**** but still, I hope you'll enjoy! Love! Xoxox**

Austin's POV:

How could she do that to me? Oh, right because she doesn't have any feelings about me… But then why would she lean in when we almost kissed earlier today? I'm so confused right now! I can't even think right. I didn't took the car so I'm just running to…. Actually I don't even now since I'm not from this GOD DAMM city, or country or whatever! Argh! 'Austin! Buddy! Please wait!' I turned around to see that Dez was running after me. He looked exhausted! Which is understanding since he don't run usually… 'What?!' I answered a bit harsher I wanted even if I was mad as hell. 'Why did you storm off like that? Is that because that guy and Ally were holding hands?' 'No' 'C'mon man! I know you! Tell me!' 'I said no! Why should I care? It's not like I was her boyfriend or something!' 'Really, because you just acted like you were! And I don't know what ally could think of that but as soon as you run off, she tried to run after you… But Trish forced her back to the hotel so you could calm down…' 'I don't care!' 'Oh yeah! Sure… And I'm a kangaroo wearing a tuxedo!' 'Good! I got jealous because I have feelings for Ally and when I saw her and Logan hold hands I couldn't control myself…' 'I knew it!' 'Dez…' 'Sorry bro'… Look, or you have to tell Ally about what you feel or you'll just have to deal with it!' 'Nice Dez! You know what to say!' 'I'm sorry but I'm serious! How can she know to not touch other guys if you don't tell her how you feel?' 'I know you're right but what if…' ' "What if…" nothing! Just tell her!' 'I'll think about it. And stop jumping all around Dez, you're not a kangaroo in a tuxedo!' 'Fine…'

Ally's POV:

What happened to Austin! I don't get it! What have I done or Trish or Logan so he would storm off like that? I'm so confused! And still a bit surprised that Logan was there at the beach with us… How could he know? And is Trish right about the fact he has a crush on me? No… that can't be… And if he does… Do I….? No I like Austin! Or Logan… or both…? Argh to much things are going on in my head and we still don't know where Austin is! I'm really starting to get worried! I sent him like dozens of texts but still nothing… I guess he is with Dez… 'Ally, you probably should go to sleep a little… I'll wake you up if Austin comes back!' 'You might be right… Ok, but wake me as soon as he is here!' 'I promise! 'Night'.

As soon as I entered my room, I went over my bed and fell on it. I looked at my phone to check if he answered but he didn't… But instead, I had a text from… Logan? How did he even get my number in the first place? He is the one who gave me his number and I don't think I ever texted him… Or maybe I did? Anyway…

(Ally-**bold** ; Logan-_italic_)

_-Hi gorgeous! What's up? Is everything alright with your storm friend? ;)_

_**-**_**Hey Logan! His name is Austin **** and I don't know, he didn't came back yet…**

_-Don't worry! He will… Do you want me to come over to comfort?_

**-Umh… No thanks that's really nice but I was about to get some sleep… I'm exhausted…**

_-Oh no problem! Have sweet dreams Allygator! ;) See you tomorrow maybe!_

**-Sure! And thanks! Goodnight to you too Logan! Xxx**

I turned off my phone and started falling asleep, still smiling at how sweet Logan is.

Austin's POV:

After calming down a bit after the conversation I had with Dez, we went back to the hotel and to the suite as silent as we could to not wake up the girls. I really didn't needed another discussion with Trish and even less with Ally.

**End chapter 6!**

**So as I told you, it is very short… I just didn't had a lot of inspiration but I promise next chapter will be a lot longer and much more interesting ;) **

**Hope you liked it and as always please leave a review****! Love loads! -xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Hey guys! So I had a little of free time today so I just thought, why don't write another chapter? So hope you'll like it! –xoxox**

Ally's POV:

On the morning after the short night I had because I was freaked that Austin hasn't come back home, I decided to go to his room check if he has come back while I was asleep. To my surprise, he was... Only in boxers, on top of his bed, the Austin Monica Moon had finally decided to come back home. As I saw him, I jumped on the bed to scare him, which worked, but what I wasn't expecting is his leg pushing me off of the bed. I fell on the floor and hit my head pretty hard so I let out a small scream of pain.

"Ouch!" I said rubbing my head

"Oh my god Ally! You scared me!"

"I got it... you even pushed me to the floor!"

"Sorry, but you shouldn't be here in the first place..."

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to check that you had come back after yesterday... I was worried..."

"Well, I'm fine" he answered getting in a bad mood as I talked about yesterday.

"Okay... Why did you even left?"

"I won't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to"

"I'm your best friend"

"Still"

"Then I guess we're not really best friends..."

I was about to go out of his room when he jumped out of his bed and grabbed my wrist.

"Wait! What did you just said?" he asked confused even if I know he had perfectly understood what I said.

"I said, if you don't trust me enough to tell me what had been bothering you yesterday, then, we are not truly best friends cause we are supposed to tell each other everything..."

"But... we ARE best friends!"

"Then tell me!"

"I can't..."

"Ok, then bye."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere."

"Really? Are you going to be mad at me because I don't tell you everything?!"

"Yes, because I tell YOU everything!"

"But..."

"No it's ok... I'll see you later, I'm going to see Logan." even if that wasn't true...

"Are you guys dating or something" he answered pissed off

"I don't know... maybe!" I said storming off angry.

Austin's POV:

As Ally got out of the room, I let out a small scream of frustration and hit my pillow as hard as I could.

"How could she not get that I'm in love with her! I keep flirting with her and sometimes I feel like she flirts back but then, she just acts totally different and hangs with that LOGAN guy! Should I tell her what I feel? And by the way, isn't that weird that that guy is always where she goes? Maybe I should tell her... Wait no or she'll be even more pissed of... I'll just wait to see if it keeps going or it is just my imagination..."

I get up and went to take a quick shower to calm a bit my nerves.

Ally's POV:

I can't get it! Why is he acting like that? Did I do something that annoyed him? Or is it something about what happened yesterday night at the beach? Maybe I should just ask... Oh wait I did and he didn't answer! Argh! Sometimes he just gets so much in my nerves that I'm not even able to think straight!

After an hour of walking around and rumbling, I decided it was time to go back to the hotel and face the problem with Austin. Just as I was going to turn around and walk back to the hotel, to my surprise, Logan was coming over me, jogging, SHIRTLESS, sweating, SHIRTLESS, smiling and finally... did I said SHIRTLESS?! Okay it's not that a big deal that guys are shirtless but let's say that Logan was really well built! I couldn't help but smile at him and check him up and down as he was getting closer every second.

"-Logan! Hey! What are you doing here?

-Ally, hi! Just a small morning run to get ready for the day! What about you?

-Oh, I just needed to think for a while alone and in silence. I was about to go back to the hotel and have breakfast with the guys.

-Nice! Do you want me to keep you company to the hotel?

-Umh... no it's okay, you can keep on your run! I don't want to bother you!

-Come on Ally! You can never bother me! Let's go!

-Okay... thanks!

-No prob! So wanna talk about what you were deeply thinking?

-Nah! It's nothing really important really! Just silly girl things I can't really sort out...

-Ok but if you need it you can ask me anything you want!

-Thanks! That's really nice of you! Just a small drama with Austin and I can't understand why he won't tell me something...

-Aren't you guys supposed to be best friends?

-Yes! And that's why there is a problem! We are supposed to tell each other everything and normally he does but now I can't guess why he won't...

-Well, maybe it's about a girl and he doesn't want you to know... I mean he might have a crush on a Puerto Rican girl and he doesn't want you to get involved in his story...

-What?! How can you say that? You don't even know Austin!

-Ally! I'm sorry I was meaning it like that! It's just that maybe Austin doesn't want to spare any details if he fails in dating her or whatever...

-Right. Well we arrived. Thanks for keeping me company. (Thinking about what Logan said and maybe bringing him while breakfast will piss Austin!) Wait Logan! Do you wanna join us for breakfast? Are your parents gonna be okay about that?

-Sure yes! Let's go!"

Austin's POV:

I was getting worried! It's been more than two hours since Ally left mad this morning after we had our talk... Maybe I should of just told her that I'm madly in love with her! It would spare us from that fight and just replace for a really awkward end of holidays...

Just as I had decided to go after her and apologize when I would have found her, I saw someone opening the front door and ran to it.

"-ALLY!

-And Logan.

-What?!

-Yes, I invited him for breakfast.

-Why?

-Well because he is my friend and Trish's and I guess Dez's too

-Right...

**End chapter 7!**

**So guys? What did you thought about it? You liked it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews down here!**

**So what do you think is going to happen on that spicy breakfast?**

**Love you all and I'll try to post a new chapter soon! -xoxox**


End file.
